The Last Gunshot
by Lily Writer
Summary: it's rated for death, so be AWARE!!! any way, this thing's a sort of mystery murder fic, where you need to leave your guess in the review, so enjoy and R&R (this one's a really easy one!) The answer is now up, check the second chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon, and you better be happy about that, 'cause if I did there would be some MAJOR changes

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon, and you better be happy about that, 'cause if I did there would be some MAJOR changes!!

Enjoy the fic!

Last Gunshot 

I raced down the stair, almost swallowed in this moment that I've thought of ever since two weeks ago, when my mind had been set to this one last favor for the new Digidestined.

They creaked and I grinned once again, other footsteps would soon be heard, it didn't matter where I hid, they'd find me any way…it didn't matter.

And as I ran into the basement of this old house, I could hear voices, voices of people I had once cared for, loved, admired, grown with…not any more, they're nothing but strangers now.

Here they come, Ken's shouting at me, he's done that before. This must be grinding on his nerves and I find that I wish he wasn't here…but then again, they need to see this, he needs to see what happens when you lose your place in the world.

I can see his head pop out from behind the stairs, so I run to the corner of the basement and fish out the only other thing I'll ever need, the gun is well polished, loaded with three bullets, three deaths waiting to come out and take their toll on the world.

I must be going crazy, it all seems like a hide-and-seek game I used to love, only now it's almost over and I'm cornered, no matter, I'll finish this anyway.

They're here now; Ken's holding a gun and shouting, the other…young… Digidestined are here as well, they look shocked, so does Sora, and Koushiro…I don't know why I didn't just kill him before…maybe because he deserves to have more time to understand…maybe not.

"Where is Takeru?! I'll shoot you unless you start talking. I am very serious." Ken says, he's in control of himself, and an excellent aimer, I know he won't shoot; he can't, not until I tell him what he wants to hear. I won't…of course.

Sora is trembling, she's shaking her heard and asking why, Koushiro stands protectively in front of her, he's seen the gun and knows what will happen.

I look at her, and let a look of regret cross my face…Sora shouldn't be here either, but then again, she'll die anyway, it's what you get after your service is done, what we all get.

There are sobs and cries coming from the stairs, it's Hikari's voice and it's filled with sorrow, I know the reason and I hate it, but I guess I hate her more.

Player, bitch, betrayer, whore…lots of colorful language that comes to my mind is swallowed as Ken shouts again; I know I should answer him.

Is Takeru alive…? The answer is simple, but it would be better to lie.

So I do.

"No Ken, I killed him, I slit his throat and told him that he was the last to die. He's dead. You're alone again." I said, Ken trembled again, I know that what I had just done was cruel, but then again, it wouldn't be any use if he started trying to coax me to come back peacefully…he'll calm down later and thank me for this.

He trembled and tears slid down his cheeks and onto the floor, making a pitter-patter sound as they landed, the gun in his hands shook and I know he'd hurt more then me if he shot like this, with his eyes clouded.

I took the thing away in one swift motion, then emptied to one bullet and put it in my gun, to make sure that he didn't use it any more.

Ken didn't seem to care much, so I sat there, looking at everyone else in the room.

Sora was scared, shaken, she wanted me to calm down and get some help, so she can pretend everything is all right again. Koushiro was protective, alert, knowing that he won't live much longer, Ken was sobbing, knowing that nothing mattered any more, Daisuke was shocked, Miyako angry, as was Iori…all of them thought that what I did and am going to do was crazy, only Koushiro and Ken understand why.

There was a creak of the stairs and Hikari came running down, she had a small kitchen knife and I knew what she would do with it.

I signed and lifted my gun. She didn't notice and kept running, all the colorful language came back full force and I shot, hit in the stomach, and killed.

Daisuke gasped and ran to her, catching her in mid fall, and sobbed into her, getting his face bloody, the bitch had laughed, cheated, stepped on his heart, but he still sobbed.

Daisuke deserved better then her.

I was suddenly glad for the extra bullet, it would work out after all…

I smiled at Koushiro next, and he smiled back, it seemed that he understood anyway, he stood aside from Sora and she tried to clutch at him but he ripped away and walked over to me, shaking my hand, respectful, knowingly, he deserved his crest.

"See you later, when we're needed again." He said, speaking for the first time today.

He smiled again as I shot him, in the head; Koushiro didn't deserve the pain of a bullet anywhere else.

Sora sobbed harder, she still didn't understand…Ken looked at me with hatred and understanding mixed into one as Koushiro's body fell. Funny, the look seemed familiar, maybe all raven-haired boys gave that look before dieing…I chuckled at the thought.

Next was Sora…I smiled at her and she must have thought that I would stop now, because she came to me and hugged me, a sisterly hug that helped me calm down, but then she crumpled to the ground as I finished the job…almost.

Ken shook his head and closed his eyes. He had seen too much death that day.

I remember every moment of this stupid but over convenient vacation, every death, right down to the five Digimon who fell over when their partners were killed, even the looks they gave me when I took their life, only three understood…I wish everyone did.

I am the last one, I am the one who brings death after our purpose if fulfilled…and as much as I am alone, I can feel the others still with me, still a team, telling me to finish what I have started.

There is one more who must leave this world, one more purpose is fulfilled, I am the last one, and the prophecy Gennai gave us will come to an end by my hand.

I looked at the new Digidestined and smiled, signing deeply before saying my last words, the past's message to the future.

"Good-bye, I hope that you serve the digital world as well as we had and better. I hope that we meet when your time here is done, and that we will walk together after the last prophecy is fulfilled and the last Digidestined dies. I hope you forgive me before then." 

Then, I raised the gun, and tugged at the trigger, releasing the last death of this day, and closing another chapter of the digiworld.

I can just hear the bell ringing in the digital world, where the last ceremony is cast and the Digimon stand still as they have done when the first Digidestined died in battle, and I can hear someone saying something I don't understand and I see digicode all around me, the symbols making little sense to me.

It's strange to be saying something that has been said for dozens of times before by the last Digidestined, as strange as it is to find myself surrounded by friends I had murdered, and seeing understanding and forgiveness in their eyes.

Our crests are back, they burn brightly and I think we are better friends then we had been in life, I'm happy, although I still think Hikari's a bitch and a player, although it doesn't matter much anymore.

***

The bodies had been found and removed, and four children had gone safely home. 

One to be greeted by angry parents demanding to know why he was late,

Another by a grandfather asking why he would not work on his kendo,

And a third by an empty house and a Digimon glad and relieved to see her.

For the fourth nothing greeted him as he entered, nor as he strode to his room.

Only an email saying:

**_ _**

**_Hello Ken-chan,_**

**_I hope you read this before going on to the vacation._**

**_I'm sorry, but something came up and mom and me need to go to grandmother's house for a while._**

**_I can't make it to the resort and contacted you to ask that you tell the others where I am._**

**_I'm really sorry and I hope you guys enjoy yourselves anyway._**

**_Tell me if I can make it up to you for this._**

T.K. Takashi 

**_ _**

**_P.S. Try to have fun, you've been too stressed out lately! ; ) _**

**_ _**

***

A/N: Ok, so it's a bit strange, and a bit stupid, hopefully everyone figured out who the killer was, 'cause it was fairly easy; put it in the review if you found out who it was, and how you did it! I'll post the answer a few days later, 'k?

R&R!! 


	2. The Answer (read after guessing)

I decided to post this as a new chapter to make the answer easier to find

I decided to post this as a new chapter to make the answer easier to find.

So here goes.

I realized that Yamato is **always** the killer in these things, so I decided to follow tradition and make Yama Ishada the killer!

(I figured people wouldn't think about him since it wasn't original. By the reviews, only one person agreed… who ever ~_^is)

It wasn't Taichi because he would never think like that of Hikari, also, the reason Hikari was crying in the beginning is obvious, Taichi was the closes person to her. (In the Digidestined) since both Daisuke and Takeru are alive, it seemed obvious that she was crying 'cause Tai was dead.

It wasn't Ken, Sora, Koushiro, Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, or Hikari because they were in the actual fic.

It wasn't Jyou because… "Ken looked at me with hatred and understanding mixed into one as Koushiro's body fell. Funny, the look seemed familiar, maybe all raven-haired boys gave that look before dieing" Jyou and Ken have the same shade of hair, and it said "before they die" meaning Jyou was about to die when he gave that look…meaning he's not alive any more.

So it could have been Mimi…and any one who guessed it was…RIGHT!!!! (congratulations!) Although…the fact that the person knew Hikari well enough to say that she's a "player and a bitch" tells _me_ that it wasn't Mimi, since she's in America and hardly sees Hikari at all, and it's unlikely that she came to think of Hikari as a bitch when they knew each other better, (and Hikari was only eight)

Who ever said Yamato… congratulations!!! YOU'R RIGHT!! 

Yamato said he killed Takeru not because it was a joke (I don't think he would be _that_ cruel) but because he _wanted_ to make Ken into a sobbing heap so that he wouldn't try to stop what Yamato was about to do. I thought it was a good idea, to make the story shorter and more to the point, without letting Ken do what he usually does…coax Yamato into letting the gun fall and going to the police peacefully.

I think this might have been based on too much assuming and not enough facts, and for that I apologize, I know that people think differently and not everyone would assume the same thing, if you did NOT get the right answer, don't worry, this was probably the worse "mystery murderer" fic on FF.Net and beyond. ; )


End file.
